


UPDATE

by TheNewBohemianQ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Series, five senses, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewBohemianQ/pseuds/TheNewBohemianQ
Summary: Hey guys, this is just an update.





	1. Chapter 1

So, you have probably heard about Tumblr's fuckery by now.  
My blog was blocked off as NSFW, and it didn't matter how many things I tried, I wasn't able to get it back. I ended up deleting it because it was the same bullshit as keeping it blocked. So, if you were expecting to get nottified of any updates on the series through my blog, I'm sorry to tell you that it ain't happening.  
I'm considering creating a new Tumblr or maybe just a twitter to be in contact with my readers, but it depends on the reaction to this post.

Anyways, happy news time. I'm currently writing the fifth and last part of the Five Senses series. It's five pages so far an nowhere near ending. If there is anything that you would like to happen on this part 5, please leave a comment here, and I'll see what I can do to include it. I want it to be a long and nice ending for this series that was born out of a fucking joke.

 

Lots of love <3


	2. Bright: Teaser.

Heat washed over Keith with the force of a wave breaking into the sand, making him feel dizzy. When had bee then last time they had done something like this? He felt Eighteen again. It was like the first time he had bossed Lance around until he pinned him against the training deck’s wall to ravage him in a fit of adrenaline and courage, resulting in a very violent first kiss. 

Keith broke apart to breathe, half-assing his dodge of Lance’s chasing lips, letting them brush from time to time. “You’ve been thinking about this since you woke up, haven’t you?”

“Since I left my office last Friday night. I cursed Shiro and Adam so much for inviting us over for dinner on Saturday. I felt like I would die if you didn’t fuck me soon,” Lance confessed with a groan when Keith lifted him up from the counter, only to drop him on the floor and lightly slap his ass.

“Get going then. The sooner you get yourself ready the sooner we can start.”

Lance practically bolted to the locked door that lead to their basement, slamming it behind him after the scream of “Give me an hour.”

Keith would curse if he didn’t know that waiting a whole hour wasn’t worth it.


End file.
